crimsonrevoltfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
“Oppression does not make for hearts as big as all outdoors. Oppression makes us big and small. Expressive and silenced. Deep and dead.” A chilly breeze barely blocked by the tall buildings of London isn’t only an indication that Autumn is settling in. It is 1978, and like the colors of the leaves, everything is changing. London is a battleground of chaos just daring her occupants to try and survive. War is relentless and intolerable, forcing brothers to fight brothers in a gory mess that threatens the very livelihood of community; and not just those possessing the gift of magic are in danger. While some dance in puddles of plasma, others cower in dark corners waiting for it all to end. No matter which side you choose, loss is inevitable while Lord Voldemort fights for control. Sometimes, it takes more than protocol to put an end to unnecessary bloodshed. It is in the rebels that we find hope and torn morals giving just about everyone a sense of unrest. They always did say fighting fire with fire never worked, but maybe a small spark will help bring an end to the rivalry. While there are two parties officially involved in the war, fighting against each other, the noble and elite Order Of The Phoenix versus the dark and deadly Death Eaters, these aren’t the only parties involved in the action. There is another group, one that only a few know of, an underground organization that goes by the name of ‘Aversio.’ Founded by Muggle-borns that were unwilling to tolerate the terror and horror that the Death Eaters disseminated against the innocent, Aversio is willing to fight fire with fire. They will not be sitting ducks. They will not be victims anymore, waiting for the next attack to take action. Over time, rumors spread about this underground organization. Many dissatisfied Order of the Phoenix members join Aversio in hopes of beating back violence with heavy fists. When destruction became more frequent, when news about so called attacks were focal points in the news, it was assumed that those attacks were all caused by the Death Eaters. The general public could not be more wrong. It isn’t just Voldemort’s followers that can brutalize. To mark their territory, those involved in the secret organization mark their crimes similarly to the Death Eaters; they use unremovable spray tagging nearby walls or the ground with their logo; ’Aversio.’ The Ministry of Magic has tried to stop those attacks that can sometimes be just as destructive as the Death Eaters, not caring what they have to do to win the war. But how can they be stopped when Aversio seems to be everywhere, but there are no clues indicating who is involved? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We are a mature Marauders-Era roleplay set during the First Wizarding War. We plan to explore the hardest aspects of war; from everlasting traumas to brutality to unexpected relationships that spring up along the way. This role-play will have something for everyone. A selective group with mature themes, please be aware of what you are applying for. Category:Plot Category:Lo